Best Christmas Ever
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Anthony is hoping to make this Christmas the best ever. Samthony.


**This story is for Yosuga Kamino. I had promised a smut story… But my SD card was accidentally formatted and I lost everything I had! D: So I hope this makes up for the story that should have long since been written… I apologize, Yosuga Kamino! It isn't smut, but will fluff do?**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Princess." A large man said to his just-now waking up girlfriend.

"Ugh… It doesn't feel like Christmas…" she muttered, her ratty hair making her look like a lion.

"It will soon. You're just waking up, when you see your gifts you'll know it's Christmas."

"Hold up. Gift_s_? As in, more than one? What the hell happened to just one gift?" Samus asked, brushing her hair out.

"I know you didn't follow that, Princess, so don't try to play me for the bad guy! And besides, you know not one gift is enough for me to give you."

She just rolled her eyes in response, finishing the brushing of her hair and turning to Anthony, "It's your turn to make breakfast."

"Damn," he muttered, thinking she'd forgotten.

While Anthony was preparing the stovetop, Samus sat on the couch and looked around. Anthony really went overboard this year. There were presents everywhere, and a majority of them were big boxes too.

"Like what you see?" the booming voice asked tauntingly with a cup of hot coffee for Samus.

"The presents? No. The coffee? Yes." She reached up for her warm beverage that was so desperately calling her name.

"I'm going to require a kiss before you get this drink." The chocolate skinned man held his arm up, now forcing Samus to kiss him for it since she could not reach up that high.

"How about no?" she said, a glare on her face.

"Hmm, looks like someone doesn't want her morning coffee!" Anthony teased. It was so easy to get under Samus' skin and he absolutely loved it.

Again, Samus rolled her eyes motioned Anthony over, "You better come get this kiss."

A smirk graced his handsome young face as he strode over to his girl. He leaned down to kiss her, but Samus was a very clever woman. She simply stood up on the couch and took the cup away, sitting back down as she sipped.

"God dammit…" Anthony lamented. He should have known she'd pull something like that!

The blonde smirked as her boyfriend walked back into the kitchen. She loved him dearly, but that sure as hell didn't mean she had to be nice!

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast babe, it was great." Samus said, much happier than she was twenty minutes earlier.

"Mhm. Anything for my love." He said with a smile, taking the plates into the kitchen and starting the process of cleaning.

The bounty huntress sighed and set down her mug. He was such a good man. He cooked, he cleaned, and he loved with all his heart… What more could any woman ask for?

"Anthonyyyy," she called, "come on!"

The federation soldier just smirked and began whistling as he washed the dishes, blatantly ignoring her request. Samus pouted and ran to the kitchen, jumping on her mate's back and pecking his cheek.

"I knew you'd come around eventually, Princess." He said, finishing his task and wiping off his hands.

"Presents!" she said in a childlike manner, finally excited for Christmas.

The federation soldier chuckled. This girl could be so bipolar! He piggybacked her to the living room, setting her down on the couch and handing her a gift, "Merry Christmas babe."

The huntress smiled and opened up the large, flat present, her mouth going wide and a tear brought to her eye immediately, "You… you didn't..."

Inside the wrapping was a painting of the late commander Adam Malkovich. Many people didn't understand the relation he and her shared. He was the closest she ever experienced to a father since her own died when she was at such a young age. And though she soon realized his sacrifice was pointless and utterly uncalled for, she went on for him. She quickly got passed her grief and fought, there was no way she'd let MB win after his death.

Anthony held his girlfriend, letting her appreciate the gift before handing her another. He had been waiting for a long time to be able to give her the painting, and he knew all the money he spent having it painted would be worth her reaction.

* * *

It was the end of the night, all the presents opened and equally appreciated, although one was much more appreciated as it stood tall right above the mantle in the living room. Samus was tired and was ready for bed, her silk tank top and pajama shorts on with her hair in a French braid for a nice wavy effect in the morning. Meanwhile, Anthony was in the main room preparing Samus' final present. He'd promised her hours ago he was all out of gifts, but he had one final gift that would hopefully be a wonderful conclusion to their Christmas.

"Anthony, what the hell are you doing? I wanna was Psych and go to bed…" the blonde called, tempted to start their favorite show without him.

"Coming, honey!"

Anthony walked into the room, turning off the television and turning to the love of his life.

"Anthony, why did you do that?" she asked, a yawn escaping her.

"Shh…"

The large soldier got on one knee, matching about half of Samus' height. The gears in her head turned, a small crooked smile working itself on her beautiful face.

As expected, the ring box was brought out and opened, and Anthony took his love's hand in his,

"Princess, you already know what's going on here. Just like I know you're already planning the wedding as I speak. Hell, you might have already started planning prior to this day. But anyway, I love you baby, and I know you love me. We've been through thick and thin, and I know you'd enjoy kicking Ridley's ass as a married woman. So Princess, what do you say? Marry me?"

Samus' smile was paramount as she leaned down to kiss her mate, "Of course I'll marry you. And yes, I have already planned things. But I gotta say, Anthony Aran has a better ring to it over Samus Higgs."


End file.
